The Best of Men
by NorthNova
Summary: King Richard has returned, and Archer must bring the news of Robin's death to the King.


The King was coming to London. Flags were raised, all over town people prepared for the royal arrival, celebrations were held everywhere. Everyone rejoiced. All except one. In London castle, Archer stood silently in a desolate corridor, parting himself from the celebrations. He didn't feel like celebrating, even though he of course was happy the King had come home and Prince John had been dealt with. The Prince was now locked up in a tower, only a few trusted guards standing by his door, making sure no one came near the Prince without permission.

Archer looked out at the celebrating town. He had once been in London before, but that was many years ago. He didn't recognize it as the town he knew. He had been a boy at the time, but now things were different. He felt out-of-place, like an stranger, being in a place he didn't belong. He was never a hero, not one to fight for King and country. But yet that was what he was now. Or so he had been told.

"You are a hero, Archer. You have done so much."

But had he really? He had just fought whenever needed, done whatever was necessary to get himself out of trouble so he could continue the fight his brother had started. He still felt as if he really wasn't part of Robin's world, as a loyal servant to the King, as part of a fellowship. It was still all new to him, and it would no doubt take time to get used to.

He wished the rest of the gang were there with him. But they were in Nottingham. They wanted to take care of the damage their last adventure there had caused. And Archer had been appointed to greeting the King welcome in London. Or rather, Tuck had appointed Archer to that job. And since the rest of the gang agreed, here Archer was, waiting for the King. He felt like an idiot. He had never been a soldier, a nobleman at court or held any other position of any worth, yet now he was to come face to face with the King himself. The King who's laws he had broken on God knew how many occasions, the King he had never met before and who had never met Archer. It should have been Robin in his place, but Robin was dead. So Archer had to do it. And he did it for Robin.

He heard someone call his name, and saw one of the King's men waving for him for come.

"The King is arriving."

Archer followed silently and reached the front hall. He sighed as he stepped out into the sun and walked down the steps to the courtyard. A long procession was approaching outside the castle gates, and the people's cheering had grown in strength, now that the King had finally come home. Archer saw flowers and ribbons being thrown up in the air. Soon the procession reached the gates and entered the courtyard. Behind a small group of soldiers rode the King. A strong, powerful presence, the King rode through the gates, smiling happily at seeing his people in such cheer. He was wearing the royal crown, which glimmered in the sunlight. The procession stopped by the steps, and the King dismounted his horse which was quickly being taken away by a stable boy. The rest of the men also dismounted and some went off to join their families.

Archer stepped forward towards the King and bowed. How silly it must have looked. He wasn't used to court manners.

"Your Majesty, welcome home." Archer said and stood up straight again.

"Thank you." the King replied. "You are Archer, are you not?"

"I am."

"Ah yes. I was told you would be here." the King said and walked inside with Archer beside him. He took of his cloak and gave it to a servant who bowed and went away. They went into a room nearby where wine was served. The King sat down and gestured for Archer to also sit down. Archer felt awkward in the King's presence. He didn't know how to behave or what to say. Much had assured that the King was a friendly man, and that Archer had nothing to fear from him.

"Just be yourself and behave civil." But still Archer felt awkward. But the King's friendly smile and easy manner made him relax slightly. Yet he carried himself with great authority. It was clear he was the King, and he intended to behave as such.

"I want to thank you and the rest of your gang for what you have done for me. Without you there is no knowing what would have happened when I arrived in England." the King said gratefully. Archer smiled slightly.

"It was nothing. We just did our duty." He felt it was best to say that.

"I am sorry the rest of your men are not here. I would have liked to thank them as well." the King said. _They are not my men, _Archer thought. _They are Robin's men. They are merely my friends._

"And Robin, too. I have not heard word from him yet. How is he?" the King asked and put down the cup in his hand. Archer felt a sting in his heart. He hated to talk about it, to think about it. For whatever reason it hurt as hell to think of Robin. Guy also. He looked down, thinking of the right way to tell the King. The King noticed Archer's hesitance.

"Is Robin all right?" he asked. Archer took a breath and looked up.

"I am sorry to say that… he is dead."

For a moment, Archer wasn't sure how the King would react. He just sat there, as if he thought Archer would refuse his last statement as a joke and tell that Robin was alive and well. Archer wished he really could do so, but he couldn't. Slowly, the King sighed and nodded, his eyes closed in grief. He opened his eyes and grimaced sadly.

"I somehow knew it would come to this. He was always a dedicated soldier. I always knew he would never die old with his family around him."

Archer said nothing. He just looked at the King. It surprised him to see the King care so much about a soldier, a mere soldier. Robin appeared to have been more than just a soldier. He had been more a friend to the King. The sadness in the King's eyes said it all.

"How did he die?" the King asked. His voice was steady, no doubt after years of hardening in the battles he had fought. But yet the utter distress came through clearly.

"He was wounded by a poisoned blade." Archer replied. He still felt cold thinking about it. The King nodded to say he noted it.

"He was a good man. One of the best I ever fought with." the King said thoughtfully.

"He _was _the best." Archer corrected him. The King looked up and saw the pride and devotion in the young man's eyes.

"I knew his men cared for him greatly. But what causes you to feel such devotion?" the King asked. Archer felt tears burning in his eyes. He hated that feeling. He could recall very few occasions in his life where he had wept. He fought to keep the tears away. He took a deep breath and faced the King.

"He was my brother."

The King looked at him for a moment. Archer could imagine why. It did sound like a bad joke. But somehow it seemed the King believed him.

"I see." the King then said. "I never knew he had a brother. I always thought Lord Locksley only had one son."

"I was born out of wedlock. After his wife, Robin's mother, died, he… had an affair." Archer said. The King nodded.

"Well, I certain don't intend to hold that against you." he said. He probably thought Archer felt ashamed having to mention his birth. But he didn't feel ashamed. Not really. He had never known his parents, and not until he met Robin and Guy had he ever known anything about where he came from. It was all new to him, he couldn't really feel shame over it.

"May I ask, how you came to meet Robin?" the King asked. "I take it you were send away when you were born?"  
"That's right." Archer said. "I was send away, as my parents hoped they could soon get married and have me send back to them afterwards, as a foundling. My mother's husband was away, and it seemed unlikely he would return. They thought him dead. But he returned and certain things happened that prevented my parents from marrying and taking me back."

"What happened?"

"There was a fire, my mother died along with her husband who had returned. My father managed to escape and vanished. Years later he found out where I was, and told my brothers where I was. He was ill, and he hoped my brothers would find me." Archer ended the story. It still felt strange to talk about his own birth and later life, when he had known nothing about it.

"Who is your mother? You mention two brothers, not just Robin?"

"Lady Gisborne. Her son Guy was my brother, as his sister Isabella was my sister." Archer told. Isabella's name tasted like poison in his mouth. Like the poison on her blade that had killed Robin. He had never regarded her as his sister, and never would. But for the sake of truth, he still mentioned her. She had killed Robin, and for that Archer would never forgive her. Luckily she was blown to pieces as Nottingham Castle was destroyed.

"I am very sorry for your lose." the King said sympathetically. Archer smiled thankfully.

"My brothers died fighting for what they believed in." Archer said. "They would have wanted it that way, if it could not be differently."

"This explains why I thought I saw Robin when you came to greet me outside." the King said with an amused smile. "You look like him."

Archer smiled. So said the gang. How often had they not said he acted, talked and looked like Robin. Also like Guy at times.

"How long did you know your brothers?"

"For a very short time. Not nearly long enough." Archer said sadly. The King nodded, accepting the answer. It always felt like that when you lost someone you loved.

"I remember the first time I met Robin. He was just a young lad, who didn't seem to be the right type for battle. He was arrogant, proud and got into some trouble with his fellow soldiers." the King said. Archer smiled. He could somehow clearly imagine Robin be like that, but at the same time it seemed so different from the Robin Archer had known. "But… it was clear he had spirit, the heart and the talent to make a good soldier. He received praise from his trainer, especially for his skills as an archer. He seemed like just a boy, with no idea what he was doing. But he soon grew up and became a dedicated and caring leader for his men, and he won the respect and loyalty from all he met. I took him into my personal guard, and he often saved my life, but also the lives of his men."

"He always put others before himself." Archer agreed with a proud smile. That was something he had come to admire his late brother for.

"Yes." the King nodded with a smile. "Sadly he was wounded, saving my life once again. He was send home, where he soon started his gang of outlaws." The King fell silent for a moment. A sad, almost ashamed, look came to his eyes. "I feel very grateful for his loyalty. Sometimes I don't think I ever deserved it, but still he gave it to me. He saw how wrong I was to fight the Turk, and he dared facing me with my faults. _It has clouded your judgment_, he said. And he was right. Now I can never repay him."

"I am sure he knew you appreciated his friendship." Archer said. "He… I have never known a man as caring and loyal as him. I have never thought about anyone but myself. I was never taught to care for others, I only had myself to take care of. But when I met Robin… It changed everything for me to see his love for the people. He was willing to sacrifice everything for them, even for people he had never met, total strangers."

"That was Robin." the King smiled fondly and stood up. He walked to the window and looked out, his back turned to Archer. "He's buried in Sherwood Forest, I assume?"

"Yes, near Locksley. That was his home, after all." Archer said. The King nodded satisfied.

"Good." he said. Then he turned and looked at Archer. "It is also your home, isn't it? I appears you are the rightful heir now Robin is dead. You are the new Lord Locksley."

"No, I must recline my claim on that title." Archer said. He wasn't raised to that title, that responsibility. How could he just go to Locksley and take over as Lord?

"If that is your wish. But do you not think that Robin would want you to take over? And you are also the rightful heir to the Gisborne name?"

For all his life he had never had a family or a name that showed where he belonged. And now he had too. Locksley and Gisborne. How could he choose? Either way, he would never be able to live up to either name. No, it was better he didn't choose and simply remain Archer.

"If you change your mind, I will have things taken care of. The right papers and such." the King said. Perhaps he hoped Archer would one day reconsider, but it was unlikely.

"I can imagine it is hard to find your family, only to lose them again."

"It is." Archer nodded. "I had just started to really care for them, see them as my brothers, and then they are taken from me."

He fell silent for a moment. His voice started shaking, so he took a deep breath to control it. The King walked over and placed a hand on Archer's shoulder. He smiled sympathetically, and sighed.

"And you are not alone with them." Archer continued. "You have support, love and you can always count on them.

"Brothers can be a wonderful thing." he said. "But they can also be a source of great mystery. One day you think you know them, and then… you see them all differently."

"But they are your brothers, and you love them." Archer said and looked at the King. The King looked back and agreed. Richard knew that, but recent years had put his love for his own brother on great trial, and it appeared it had lost.

"Well, I must go. As I recall, my brother is being held prisoner here?" the King said and started to walk to the door. Archer walked with him out the door.

"Yes."

"Then I must go to him." the King said, smiling bitterly. "I am not as fortunate with my brother as you are with yours."

_**

* * *

**_

_I thought it would be __nice to have a scene between Archer and King Richard, talking a bit about Robin and what they feel about him._

_Please review and let know what you think _


End file.
